Melody
by Foxietales
Summary: 'I may just be an accountant, but I do have my own talents, I believe.' Kind of a sequel to Glasses, Aya x Kojuro one-shot, modern/office AU. (UPDATE: edited/proofread, mistakes fixed).


**UPDATE 5/9/2016: Proof-read and re-posted it because it was so full of mistakes ugh. Hopefully it's better now :3**

 **Aaand I went to that wi-fi hotspot again so I'm able to post another one-shot lol :3 I will be returning from holiday on Friday, so after that I'll be able to post freely!**

 **I apologise for the lack of fics lately -I did visit places with wifi, but my little cousins were here and we usually spent our time together so I didn't write anything. But they left yesterday and *sigh* I've been lonely again, so here I go! One-shots for the win~**

 **Sooo this is another Aya x Kojuro fic, it's sort of a sequel to Glasses (connected to it anyway) buuut it is quite dark** **er and melancholic. Sorry for that. I promise the next one will be full of bright, funny fluffy cuteness :3**

 **Btw, huge thanks to erikfinnvladimir and Seseorang for their reviews in Glasses! Appreceating them greatly and I hope you guys enjoy this one too!**

 **Also, I was too bored to proof-read this so there might be mistakes.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **~* Melody** *** ~**

The meeting was dragging on too long –far too long for Aya's tastes, and the fact that they'd all headed to the meeting hall straight after work was a downplaying factor.

Apparently, two of the company's officials – namely Nobunaga Oda and Ieyasu Tokugawa- were in a disagreement about what was going to become of one of their client's request. Apparently the entrepreneur's case against one of his resources had been dragging on and on for more than a year, and Nobunaga insisted that their own firm mixed in the affair no longer. Ieyasu countered with the fact that said entrepreneur was one of their best clients, and had in fact been so for more than six years, and thus the meeting ensued.

So far, however, no conclusions had been drawn, and everyone was at each other's throats since even the lowest employees had been summoned to vote for the case. Generally, they'd all been divided into two sides –Nobunaga's and Ieyasu's.

Personally, Aya didn't really care about the outcome, since it was no secret that most of the time Nobunaga got his way, regardless of the meetings' results. As a matter of fact Aya had sided with Ieyasu –because it would be completely dishonourable to just abandon their client and his case- but she wasn't too eager about remaining in the hall to see the outcome of it all.

A few of her colleagues –namely Mitsunari, Kojuro and a very bored and hyperactive Kunoichi- had discreetly walked out of the council office no less than half an hour ago. Maybe it would be a wise move to follow their example.

Without a word that would interrupt the current exchange of arguments and insults, Aya stood up from her chair and walked towards the door. She took notice of Kenshin shooting her an icy, disappointed glare, but she decided she'd later cover up her retreat with a believable excuse. Something like feeling sick or tired –her brother always bought that.

Quietly, Aya slithered out of the door and into the dimly lit corridor. She cast a quick glance at the clock perched up above the council room's entrance –nine o'clock. She heaved a small sigh, knowing all too well that the meeting would in no way end before midnight.

Somewhat absentmindedly, she headed for the elevator in order to go down to the offices' floor, figuring that it would be best to work in some of the contracts she had been assigned with instead of beating around the bush wasting her time.

The elevator seemed to be taking more than usual to cross the two-floor distance that separated the council hall from the rest of the company's offices. As soon as the doors opened, Aya practically stormed outside, heading for the far end of the corridor where the compartment she worked for was housed, when-

She halted as she suddenly heard the soft, gentle lullaby of a flute. It came from the room she was heading to. Confused, she increased her pace.

By the time she crossed the door and switched the lights on, she practically had a huge question mark hovering over her head. A few seconds later though, upon her eyes readjusting to the light, she saw none other than Kojuro, sitting atop his desk and…

… Sure enough, he was holding a flute in front of his mouth, playing it. As soon as he realised he was not alone anymore –which was quite obvious by the fact she'd stormed in, turning on the lights- he removed the instrument from his mouth angling his head slightly in order to look at her.

''Aya.'' He acknowledged, watching her as she just stood in the door, her hand hovering over the light switch.

''Kojuro.'' She let a small teasing smile tug into the corners of her lips. ''A nice lullaby, that one was.''

His eyes lingered over her face for a few seconds, trying to determine whether she meant the compliment, or had simply decided to mock him. Finally, he dared a cautious ''thank you''.

She nodded, walking into the office and sitting over her own desk, her lab coat flapping around her. Truly, she was in no mood of working –maybe she'd just used her assignments as an excuse in the back of her mind, in order not to feel completely guilty for walking out of the meeting like that. Then again, she reasoned, she hadn't been the only one.

Her eyes shifted to Kojuro once more. He wasn't looking at her –in fact he was just staring on the meticulously polished floor, his eyes dark and melancholic as the flute hung from his hand. It occurred to her that he must have been just as tired of the long meeting as she was. She sighed.

''Long day, wasn't it?'' She managed awkwardly, attempting to stir up a conversation. She didn't even know why –it wasn't as if she particularly _liked_ Kojuro, or anything similar to that… maybe she just needed to speak to someone. About something other than clients, or contracts or financials. Something that everyday people –everyday _friends_ \- spoke about.

' _Do I have any real friends?'_ The question sparked up inside of her mind in a split second, causing her to pout slightly. She did have her brother of course, and Shingen and Ujiyasu too. But they had been acquainted only because Kenshin hang out with them. Did she have any friends of her own volition? Someone that _she_ had chosen to get close to?

She abruptly snapped out of her thoughts as Kojuro gave his reply to her question.

''Yes. I suppose it was one.'' His eyes were staring right outside of the window –the sky had gone dark since an hour or two ago. ''It's going to be an equally long night.'' He concluded.

She nodded, lacking something else to say. Her mind flew back to the lullaby she'd heard him playing before she walked in, interrupting him.

''I… I didn't know you played the flute.'' She said.

He shrugged. ''You never asked.'' He looked up at her. ''Usually, you only talk to me to annoy or mock or torment me.'' He pointed it out as a matter of fact, not in any hostile way, but she winced a little.

''I-'' She swallowed. ''I'm sorry?'' she tried, knowing she must have sounded very stupid, but she couldn't find anything else to say.

He looked a little surprised. ''Are you?'' he asked. ''Does that mean you'll stop doing it from now on?'' his voice chimed slightly, with a challenging note. It brought a small chuckle out of her.

''Not really.'' She smiled mischievously. ''You're funny to look at when embarrassed. Especially with those _glasses_ of yours.''

He smiled a little. ''I thought you liked my glasses.''

''Yes. But that doesn't make it any less funny to tease you.'' She laughed, waving her hand and, before he could say anything regarding what she had just confessed, she asked him ''Can you play again?''

His slightly apprehensive expression turned into a mildly confused one. ''Excuse me?''

She rolled her eyes. ''You're not very quick, are you?'' she sighed. ''You were playing the flute when I walked in. Can you play it again?''

He frowned, as if considering her words. ''I prefer to play in private.'' He murmured quietly.

''Then I can walk back out and turn off the lights, and you can pretend I'm not listening.'' Another small smile appeared in her face. ''Would that work?''

It was his turn to roll his eyes. ''I'll just play something short. Will that satisfy you?'' When she nodded –unable to hide a spark of delight in her eyes, he noticed- he brought the flute to his lips, and started playing.

The music flew in the room as he blew through the instrument, his fingers moving atop the holes and creating delicate notes that vibrated through the air. The melody was soft and ethereal, carrying an otherworldly melancholy –just like the song of a long-forgotten age, a song speaking of warriors and deeds of courage and honor.

Aya sat silent as Kojuro played –and although he'd said he would only play a short melody, his performance seemed to drag on for long minutes, minutes during which Aya found herself wishing for him to never stop.

But finally, he did stop, and dared look up at her.

''Did you like it?'' he asked as he removed the flute from his mouth, mostly expecting her to mock him or laugh –it would be a little absurd, but that was her reaction to almost everything he did.

He was surprised to see tears glistering into the corners of her eyes.

He blinked his eyes in slight confusion. ''Are you alright?''

She blinked too, realising she was nearly crying. Quickly, she reached up and wiped her eyes dry with the bridge of her hand.

''I-No-Yes. Yes, I'm fine.'' She smiled a little. ''It was just… it was very beautiful.'' She didn't want to admit it, but Kojuro's melody had stirred up something inside her, something buried and forgotten. An image flashed through her mind –a tall, dark-haired man standing a few paces away, looking at her and smiling gently as his lips formed the syllables of her name- but she shoved it down, down until it flickered away, fading into the abyss of her memories.

Her smile widened a little, as she looked up at Kojuro. ''Thank you for playing for me.'' She said.

Although he didn't smile –she'd noticed he wasn't one for a lot of smiles anyway- his expression softened as he stood up from his desk.

''My pleasure.'' He replied, rounding the desk and opening a drawer, putting the flute inside. ''I may just be an accountant, but I do have my own talents, I believe.'' He said as he took a few steps, approaching her.

His words effectively evoked a chuckle out of her lips. ''My, surely you're a very modest accountant.''

''But of course.''

Both of them laughed quietly, and Aya didn't fail to notice the slight flicker of red across Kojuro's cheek as they did so. But it was gone quickly, and she didn't dwell on it –or on her own blush, on that matter- any further.

''It's nearly ten o'clock.'' Kojuro noticed after a few seconds. ''Should we head back at the meeting now?''

Aya gave him another mischievous, lopsided smile. ''I don't see any reason as to why we should do so.'' She shrugged. ''Nobunaga and Ujiyasu are going to bicker until one of them –or any of the other attendants- drops asleep over their notes, so why should we bother joining the fray?''

''Alright, and what do you suggest we do?'' He raised an eyebrow, in all honesty somewhat intrigued by her sudden declaration against what she usually considered her duty.

''I'm quite hungry.'' She pointed out. ''And none of us have eaten anything since the meeting started –about four hours ago. Want to go and find something to eat?'' She smiled again. ''Bet the others won't even notice.''

Her smile must have been contagious, because he found his one lips curling upwards. ''Alright then, I suppose I'm as hungry as you are. Let's go.''

As they walked outside of the office, she gently jabbed her fingers against his side, causing him to jolt slightly.

''What was that for?'' he muttered, before blushing a little, and looked down at her, scowling.

She chuckled, gracing him with a serpentine glare. ''Have I told you how absolutely, humiliatingly _adorable_ you look when you blush?'' she laughed as his expression only became all the more amusing.

''Sometimes,'' he muttered with as much dignity as he could muster, ''I don't even know why I bother doing _anything_ that you ask of me…''

 _ **~*FIN*~**_

* * *

 **I dunno, how was it? I think they were both kinda OOC at some point, but I kiiinda liked the concept. I don't think the way I wrote it down is too good, but the idea of Kojuro playing some music for Aya was kinda cute? I just don't know XD**

 **Btw the man Aya was remembering of is meant to be Masakage. Kudos to whoever understood the Chronicles reference, heh~**

 **Anyway... please tell me what you think, and thank you for reading!**

 **~Arashi**


End file.
